Bossfight, Bossfight!
by halfdelita
Summary: Seppy merges with Osma.. nuff said! first attempt


Final Fantasy does not belong to me. If u think it does, I have some Bahamaut summon materia to sell u.

This is my first post. pls comment and or email me x)

Setting : Just after Sephiroth Bizzaro has been defeated.

"Well, that was pretty easy compared to emerald and ruby weapons", the spiky haired soldier observed.

"U guys were lucky i absorbed most of the damage with my fluffy body", Cait Sith boasted.

"Sure made ole seppy conform to our style huh" the teenage ninja grinned cheekily.

Barret swivelled the slots on his gun arm. "Gah. Bullets did nuts against him."

"..." The raven-haired vampire stared silent at the burly man.

"Nanaki thinks Tifa's pretty quiet" the fourfooted warrior of cosmo canyon paced restlessly in circles around the group.

Tifa finally commented, cracking her knuckles, "well, we are equipped with some mastered materia after all.."

There was a moment of quiet speculation, which was broken when Cid hollered from the airship, "You soft pansies would all be cosmic dust if i hadnt nuked Seph and distracted him in the nick o' time.. Heads up you lazy asses, Highwind's aint gona wait for you forever"  
He initated the lift-off sequence.. Last one gets left behind and I mean it!"

There was a mad scramble for the rope ladder.

------

Setting : During the Osama fight.

Vivi: He's absorbing my reflected 3x Firga! (goes into focus state again)

Garnet: My esper summons are nullified in its presence! (clutches birthright pedant, scared)

Eiko clings to Garnet's leg, deprived of her espers too.

Steiner: It won't get Shocked Grrr.. (futile slashes at the mist-like swirling colors)

Zidane: Right, regroup lets think of something to take.. Quina... come back.. not food!"

Quina: Quina hungry... eat rainbow sweet... (trundles towards Osama, tongue hanging out)

The rest of the party lunge to hold Quina back to no avail.. Quina is absorbed by the whorl of colours in the sphere, which suddenly expand and absorb the rest of the party.

-----

"Heads up landlubbers, I think we're in for a rough ride!" Cid smriked.

Indeed a swirl of ominous looking multicoloured clouds had gathered right above the party.

"Must be our materia.. it came in contact with pure mako energy and its somehow attracting more energy from the lifestream!" Cloud guessed correctly.

"Gimme all your materia guys, ill jump off so you all can be safe!" Yuffie immediately proclaimed.

This "self-sacrificing" statement was met with sweatdrops and stony silence.

"Whoopsy?"

"Look out! some monsters are falling from that thundercloud!"

"BAF, TWANG, BIFF, SMISH"

The airship loses control from the mixture of thunderbolts, strong winds and falling bodies and crash-lands somewhat safely.

"Get OFF me you tin-can monster! those are my prized possesions your filthy hands are pressing on"

Barret runs to Tifa and with a mighty sweep of his gun-arm sends Steiner flying.

"Hey gimme a break will ya?" Zidane blushes beetroot as Yuffie tugs playfully on his tail.

Quina and Cait Sith eye each other. "Mummy?" Quina pronounces after some time.

Garnet can't stop staring at Tifa's assets enviously, but slaps Zidane upside the head when he looks.

-----

They are interrupted from their introductions as a familar angellic body merged ontop of a spinning globe of colours descends from the thundercloud.The bizzare figure unfolds its arms and hold its palms open invitingly to the mixed party below.

"Wahahahahaha.. mortal FOOLS!! Did you really think it was that easy?? (the thoughts of many a player)  
By releasing my mortal body into pieces with your pathetic Omnislash, the mako energy encased within was able to flow free into the strands of the space-time continum itself till i found this powerful entity to merge with.. why else do you think i filled your limit break and stood still for you to omnislash me Cloud?  
Sephiro-sama taunted.

"Sephiroth"  
"Osmama!"

A telepathic impression then forms in the parties' minds. This was unexpected.. but the termination of your life-forms and absorbing into my great plan for WOMD terrorism will be much faciliated with this new infusion of energy.  
There is the mental equilvent of Bwahahahahahhaa. (OOC: sry, couldnt resist! ;o)

Well well. Sephiro-sama surveys the ragtag group of warriors and decides to eliminate the easiest looking target first.

"DIE!!" He points to a cowering Eiko, and a cowled skeleton face appears behind her, and swipes down with a scythe, only to be dispelled as Eiko's safty bit glows brightly and absorbs the Death curse.

"You are Bad Man!" Eiko thrusts her hands into the air and shouts "Madeen! Help me!"

Immediately, the mythical creature appears and after some stroking and gentle whisperings by Eiko, it charges through Sephiro-sama in many directions at once, leaving behind strands of damaging pure energy, till the entire area is filled with glowing lines like a 3D checkerboard. Madeen pauses for a moments then snorts, and the checkerboard explodes, much like a mirror does, doing visible damage to the previously-invulnerable Sephiro-sama.

"What?!" the thought echoed furiously, this foolish mortal has infused a weakness in me as well.. the excess of mako has dispelled the dampening field i put on their summons!" There is the mental equilvent of a roar.

"No matter, sephiroth reassured his other half. I/We have enough power to destroy them all. To illustrate his point, he raises his palm towards Eiko and a searing-bright beam of light streaks towards her.

"Golem, protect me!!" A massive stone guardian tears itself out of the ground and raises an equally massive hand to intercept the incoming projectile. The beam fizzles harmlessly on Golem's palm.

-----

The globe spins frenziedly into a dark hue of green-black and some gooey substance detaches and flies to the ground, which immediately become hydra-like creatures twice the size of our heros. They spit a foul smelling acid which Cid and Garnet barely dodge. It sizzles and makes a considerable-sized hole in the side of Highwind.

Cid is aghast and spits out his cigar, grinding it furiously underfoot. "Now you've made me mad buster. You can hit me but NOBODY abuses my baby" He twirls his javelin and launches himself into the air, coming down squarely on the mist-hydra, splitting it down the middle. It dissolves.

The others follow suit, nimbly dodging the hyrdas' dangerous spittle and vaporising them with their respective weapons.

Before the mist-hyrdas are eliminated, Sephiro-sama has clasped his palms together again and opened a ragged portal. Behemoths and Iron Giants began pouring out of them. These are considerably tougher and soon our heros are hard-pressed to maintain their advantage. "Whoa Cloud would you look at those things they're swinging around, much larger than yours huh?"

Everyone, including the Behemoths, pause to look strangely at Yuffie before continuing their embittered battle.

As Steiner manages to fell one of the huge monsterous Behemoths due to his armor break ability, it furiously waves its paws in the air in complex motions and a spell-weave appears, a comet falls from the sky, compelled and attracted by the weave.

"Oh no, its Final attack is Meteor! Get out of the way Steiner!" Someone says, too late.  
"Huh?" Slow-witted but brave, Steiner is pulling his ichor-stained sword out of the Behemoth's body when he looks up, and gets blasted to join the Behemoth in wherever large and ponderous beings go when they die.

-----

Tifa sighs and, momentarily incapitating her iron giant foe with a sweeping dolphin kick, fiddles around in her pouch for a phoenix down while her lumberous foe attempts to get back on its feet. Failing to find one, she gnashes her teeth exasperatedly at having to waste mana, and casts life 2 on the fallen knight.  
While doing so, she fails to notice that the iron giant has regained its footing and is preparing to cleave her into half from the side.. She is saved by the most basic of black magic spells, Blind, causing a dark cloud to appear right in front of the iron giant's single eye, and its gigantic sword swishes harmlessly a hairs-breadth above Tifa's hair. (close shave ;)) Before the iron monsterity can swing again. It is hit by a violent trio of blue-yellow lightning bolts which causes the light in its eye to fade. Tifa dives forward, grabbing Steiner and they both roll out of harm's way. The empty shell falls forward with a metallic clang to reveal the twin yellow discs of Vivi's eyes.

At the same time on the other side of the battlefield, Nanaki cornered by a pair of Behemoths. They growl threateningly and advance triumphantly, their shadows looming over the fiery-tailed feline warrior. When all seems lost, a hail of bullets thud into the Behemoths. They turn, baring their teeth at the new red-cloaked irritant, giving Nanaki the opportunity to leap onto one's back and score a solid teeth-hold. The Behemoth promptly found itself weighted down by a slashing, biting, clawing, thrusting windwhirl of red fur, intent on Carpe Jugularum.

The other manages to wrestle the puny red cloaked human form to the ground and proceeds to rip it to shreds, but its prey shudders and mutates, and suddenly, the Behemoth's strength is overmatched by the sleek muscular form of the Galian Beast. Galin Beasts intercepts the thrusting claw and snaps it easily.  
The Behemoth draws back and nurses its suddenly broken claw and puzzledly stares as the Galian beast bares it teeth in a savage grin. The roles are reversed.  
Galian Beast is no honourable warrior like Nanaki. It is a raw predator, with narrowed eyeslits and heightened awareness, and the Behemoth has just become its newest prey.

-----

Meanwhile, Cloud is running a merry-go-round around Sephiro-sama along with Garnet. Sephiro-sama has laser eye-beams which make the ground explode and beams of light to shoot out from the ground and the duo are running for their lives to avoid being hit. The other half of Sephiro-sama isnt making things any easier for them as it continuously casts slow on them and haste on itself. Garnet is nearly incinerated several times when she stops momentarily to cast Esuna on both of them.

Finally Cloud has enough and jumps into the air, swinging his sword in a mighty arc over his head. "Blade Beam!" he cries. Energy from his blade slams into the ground at Sephiro-sama's feet (i know he's only got osama-sphere for his bottom half but its just a term) and erupts vertically, causing Sephiro-sama to roar in pain and surprise. "Im not done yet!" Leaping again, he gathers more energy into his blade and slashes his nemesis horizontally, causing a brillant red disc to scissor into Sephiro-sama's flesh. "Climhazzard!" He is rewarded with an even greater howl of rage.  
"Not bad huh? I call this the Southern Cross" (as opposed to Bizzaro-sephiroth's Northern Cross)

Garnet was not idle either, while Cloud was staging his damaging distraction on the top half of Sephiro-sama, she carefully targeted the bottom half, the etheral swirling sphere with Holy. "Light, shine on bloody impurity, HOLY!" As she chanted with fingers touching each other, she suddenly thrust out her hands in thumbs and index finger joined in a circle targeting the bottom half of Sephiro-sama. A ball of purest white light surrounded by innumerable small blindingly-bright spheres descended from the heavens in a vertical cylinder of luminscent blue light into the larger chaotic sphere of Sephiro-sama, causing the wild colours to flicker red and black frantically, and it to shudder uncontrollably, doing untold damage.

Bleeding internally and externally, Sephiro-sama still laughs maniacally. You think you have bested me ex-soldier, but look at your friends now!  
Cloud suddenly realised that nearly all of his party were injured or near death. And the portal was still spawning a seemingly-endless supply of Behemoths and Iron Giants from the Nether Plane.

Fearing for all of their lives, cloud racked his brains frantically for a solution. But in his panic, his mind was blank, despite all his intensive SOLDIER training to stay calm and use his brains under duress.  
Suddenly, he saw the out-of-place stuffed moogle and its controlling intelligence, the crowned black cat, cast its Slots ability.  
A really giant Chocobo was summoned from above its opponent, a particularly large specimen of Behemoth with lethal looking tail spikes. The behemoth noticed the shadow on the groud and looked up curiously, to see a hundred tonnes of chocobo butt coming its way. With a mournful hush-puppy expression, it held up a sign saying, "not fair, bye bye" before it was squashed. The chocobo then disappeared. Bits of broken Behemoth skin and skeleton was everywhere.

-----

Chocobo... skeleton.. This triggered the ghost of in idea, which quickly fleshed itself out. Catching Tifa's eye while leap-frogging another Behemoth,  
he shouted something which sounded nonsensical. "Tifa! White chocobo!" He caught a glimpse of her startled expression, then of understanding as he and all the hero combantants faded from view as he cast his summons...

A large circular stone slab emerged from the depths of hell, with hellfire flickering at the edges, four ancient pillars emerged from the corners as the stone slab began its ponderous turning.. flaming runes emerged as the puzzled behemoths and the confused iron giants milled around looking for their targets. A ghasty form materialised in the middle of the stone slab, bony fingers waving over its foul smoking cauldron of green. A skeletal grin was seen on its skull-like visage as it suddenly raised its arms most intimidatingly. The gas from the cauldron washed over all the enemies, inflicting all kinds of painful status ailments and effects on them.. Some went blind, others became tiny, still others were turned into frogs, some were struck dumb. Then suddenly it was over.

Hades vanished with the ghost of a cackle and the hero combatants re-materialised.

"Haha foolish ones," the thought of Sephiro-sama mockingly echoed in their minds "Nice try, but you've only disabled some of my minons, more will follow"  
(Sephiro-sama's top half was silenced).

----

"I don't think so..." Tifa was standing beside the portal. Equipped on one of her glove slots was the Contain Materia, obtained from tickling the white chocobo in Mideel. She raised her fists and hit the portal with a crunching blow that had broken many a Final Heaven's lecherous customer's nose and sent them flying out the swinging doors. It didn't fail her now. A green globe promptly encased the dark portal and it froze for microseconds. Until her second blow, which summoned a raging hurricane inside the contain globe, ripping the portal to shreds. As the magic of the portal disspated, the globe also vanished.

Tifa stamped her foot and shrieked "Yeah man!" and turning,  
flashed Cloud, Zidane and the rest of the party a sideways victory sign and a Gai-shine grin.

Even Sephiro-sama sweatdropped.

It was an easy task for the relieved adventurers to dispatch the status-affected creatures.

-----

"You shall pay for that!!" The voice in their heads bellowed. "Now all of you shall suffer and know despair!!!"

The swirling globe that was Sephiro-sama's lower half expanded and spiralled madly. two inward curving metal appendices appeared.. they were followed by a giant lion-like foot, which shook the Earth as Omega Weapon stepped through. Its sinewly heavily-muscled living-metal body was packed with all the power, grace and strength of the ages, and its magnificent wings flexed as it prepared to annhilate all living with its awesome photon beams. It was Anti-Life. It was the antithesis of all living.

As it issued its challenge with a roar that shook the conviction of even the stoutest warrior. The hearts of all the adventurers sank.  
Even when at the peak of their strength, it would be a challenge to take this ultimate weapon on.  
Now they had no chance, no chance at all.

Vincent Valentine stepped forward and raised his metallic gauntlet-claw to meet the challenge head-on. He had no chance of course, no chance at all. He was just buying the rest of them time to escape, the party assumed. They were all awestruck by his sacrifical gesture.

Of course, it would all be for nought in the end, when Osama destroyed the world... Then, Yuffie started giggling when she realised what Vincent had equipped on his glove.  
She hinted to the others by raising four fingers, then making a sideways slashing motion. The party was left to wonder as they de-materialised.. a wolf howled in the distance, as the moon rose. A single ancient being with burning orbs for eyes astride a charger that snorted fire impatiently looked down at Omega Weapon from a hilltop, the moon behind him making this caped figure a fearsome sight. With a deft Gesture, a javelin appeared in his hand. He threw it into the clouds and soon, it blew the clouds away when it came down with fearsome speed onto Omega Weapon (it also made a big hole in the ozone layer).. Omega bellowed..

-----

The awestrucked party had barely re-materialised, and one had barely caught a glimpse of Cid's dropped jaw when they dematerialised again. a wolf howled in the distance, as the moon rose. A single ancient being with burning orbs for eyes astride a charger that snorted fire impatiently looked down at Omega Weapon from a hilltop, the moon behind him making this caped figure a fearsome sight. With a deft Gesture, a javelin appeared in his hand. He threw it into the clouds and soon, it blew the clouds away when it came down with fearsome speed onto Omega Weapon (it also made a big hole in the ozone layer).. Omega bellowed..

-----

Another re-materialisation and de-materialisation with understanding on most party member's faces as they faded.. a wolf howled in the distance, as the moon rose. A single ancient being with burning orbs for eyes astride a charger that snorted fire impatiently looked down at Omega Weapon from a hilltop, the moon behind him making this caped figure a fearsome sight. With a deft Gesture, a javelin appeared in his hand. He threw it into the clouds and soon, it blew the clouds away when it came down with fearsome speed onto Omega Weapon (it also made a big hole in the ozone layer).. Omega bellowed..

-----

As they reappeared and faded for the 4th time, Yuffie stuck out her tongue at Omega Weapon and kissed it good-bye impudently before they faded again... a wolf howled in the distance, as the moon rose. A single ancient being with burning orbs for eyes astride a charger that snorted fire impatiently looked down at Omega Weapon from a hilltop, the moon behind him making this caped figure a fearsome sight. With a deft Gesture, a mighty black sword emerged from the ground to ease into mighty Odin's grip. The warsteed neighed wildly, eager for the kill. Charging at Omega Weapon, which was frozen under the geas of fear, the mighty Odin cleaved the sword straight through Omega with the strength of the kingdom of Midgard behind it. Zantesuken!! Odin then stared at the unmoving, apparently-unhurt Omega, and the warsteed stomped. A fine line appeared straight through where Odin's sword had cleaved, and Omega Weapon fell into half, and was no more.

----

The party rematerialised.

Quadra-Magic linked to Odin.

This time it was Sephiro-sama with the dropped jaw.

-----

Sephiro-sama recovered his wits quickly as the party advanced towards him with determined looks on their faces.

"You think I am defeated already?" The voice in their heads thundered. Sephiro-sama drew out his Masamune, and with lightning speed, gave Cloud two swift and nasty gashes on his arm.. and was promptly rewarded with 24 slashes. His eyes widened as he realised the command materia Cloud had equipped. 4x cut with 3 mastered counterattacks O.O?  
Bleeding profusely, he was hit by another 20+ slashes as Cloud launched his omnislash attack on him, a captivating, deadly blade dance.. In a chain attack,  
Tifa beat the beejesus out of him with a magnificently executed Final Heaven overdrive, not to be outdone, Barret also chucked in collection of grenades at Sephiro-sama, sending him into a daze.. in which Nanakai howled and under a Red Moon, Yuffie took advantage of Sephiro-sama with All Creation and scuplted him into the landscape. After a round from Highwind for good measure,  
All the characters merged into a giant Cait-Sith which knocked Sephiro-sama off the ground with a mega-uppercut Shoryuken to the FF9 party..

who were already tranced and waiting their turn to have a go... (drooling MvPers xD)

-----

"ha... ha... ha.." Hermorraging profusely, with multiple burns, cuts, brusies and abrasions, and the globe was splotched with ugly colours,  
Sephiro-sama still telepathically mocked them.. "I am child of Jehova..." He made a few hand signs and suddenly from his wounds he grew a multitude of faceted eyes, each able to cast independently. "you can't fight me.."

FF9 characters are mortified, but FF7 characters start to smirk (yes bias xP) "Heya whaddaya know.. multiple eyes! sounds like something we know doesnt it?" Yuffie smirks, and with a pretty whorl spins her conformer equipped with slash-all at them, doing 9999 dmg to each.. they wince a little..

"Heya whaddaya know.. multiple eyes! sounds like something we know doesnt it?" Nanankai smirks, and with a pretty whorl spins and clips each of them doing 5555 dmg to each.. they wince a little..

"Heya whaddaya know.. multiple eyes! sounds like something we know doesnt it?" .. after a simple demostration by the FF7 characters, the FF9 characters quickly catch on the beauty of Mime/Mimic..

After the last of the eyes grow dark. The players give a ragged cheer.. but stop in mid-cheer as the eyes begin to regenerate..

Eiko and Garnet quickly contribute their regen, shell, protect, autolife buffs to the party too.

----

"Bwahahahahaha no use.. 9999 dmg at a time is not enough to defeat my awesomely pwning regenerative capabailities... You all will lose in the end"  
Sehiro-sama telephatically crowed in the partys' heads.

"He's right u know. What if we run out of potions?" Zidane turned concernedly to Cloud.

Cloud pointedly pretends not to notice Zidanes pockets are bulging with the exilirs he mugged from the eyes.

"Okay. I wanted to draw it out longer but i guess he's expired his play value." There was a general sigh of agreement from the FF characters.

Barret produced a summon materia and tossed it to Cait Sith, the only one with enough MP left to cast the summons.

The party faded as knights from the time beyond the mists were dredged up to fight for the fate of the world once more..

"Knights of the Round!" Powerful, Mediveal heavily armored and armed Warriors each hit Sephiro-sama for 9999 dmg. Some used maces, others

broadswords, still others axes.. each blow was solid, earth-shattering in its own right, and there were 11 of them. The 12th was King Arther himself.

He threw open his cloak to reveal scintiallating Excalibur, and raised it high to give Sephiro-sama a mighty slash right down the middle.

----

As the party re-emerged, the next one in the row used his Mimic ability at no MP cost..

The party faded as knights from the time beyond the mists were dredged up to fight for the fate of the world once more..

"Knights of the Round!" Powerful, Mediveal heavily armored and armed Warriors each hit Sephiro-sama for 9999 dmg. Some used maces, others

broadswords, still others axes.. each blow was solid, earth-shattering in its own right, and there were 11 of them. The 12th was King Arther himself.

He threw open his cloak to reveal scintiallating Excalibur, and raised it high to give Sephiro-sama a mighty slash right down the middle.

----

As the party re-emerged, the next one in the row used his Mimic ability at no MP cost..

The party faded as knights from the time beyond the mists were dredged up to fight for the fate of the world once more..

"Knights of the Round!" Powerful, Mediveal heavily armored and armed Warriors each hit Sephiro-sama for 9999 dmg. Some used maces, others

broadswords, still others axes.. each blow was solid, earth-shattering in its own right, and there were 11 of them. The 12th was King Arther himself.

He threw open his cloak to reveal scintiallating Excalibur, and raised it high to give Sephiro-sama a mighty slash right down the middle.

-----

The reader can take a calculator and presse 9999x12x(8(ff7)+6(ff9))xany number of rounds to see how much damage can be achieved.  
(Footnote, a faster alternative would be to cast berzerk on seppy-sama, and have him attack cloud, and get counterslashed ;) but this is a TEAM MvP effort))

Anyway after seeing so many monotonous KOTR animations, the bizzaro energy on top of Osama puts his hands over his eyes and shrieks silently "No more, please!" and becoming a paranoid schizoprenic, slinks and sinks into hiding within the Osama sphere, heartily sick of the whole affair. Osama itself, is, in due time also petrified due to boredom and being encrusted with a dark layer of stone all over its spherical shape, loses its flight ability due to its sheer weight and plops into the ocean where many many generations later, it will rise again from the forgotten cold icy depths to terrorise the a new world. (which incidently is mostly water-covered due to the Odin-caused hole in the ozone layer causing the melting of polar ice caps, coastal flooding, receeding landmass etcetc.)

In this futuristic world, religion is revived (people start beliving in Fayth again) and blitzball is the in-thing (the spherical shape of the blitzball field is actually a cultic iconic tribute to SIN, which actually means Sephiroth Is Nerfed.)

Only no one knows yet.

-----

END

;) hope it was as fun for the reader as it was for me writing it

p.s sorry for the copy and paste xD feel free to flame T.T

p.p.s i dont think 4x slash works in real when paired with counterattack so dont come looking for me if u spend the time mastering and dont get the 12x slash implied copyright

-halfdelita


End file.
